


Max's Voicemails

by Lost_in_stars



Series: Connections [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Max being a little shit, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_stars/pseuds/Lost_in_stars
Summary: Max struggles with her sexuality, talks to Steve about Billy, and does everything she can to make sure her older brother is okay.





	Max's Voicemails

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, once again, this was a request that I saw and just HAD to write. I touched upon violence a little more in this, so... Uh, trigger warning.  
Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**April 19th, 2018**

“Steven whatever-your-middle-name-is Harrington. It’s Max. I have but one question, shithead. What the hell did you do to my step-brother? He arrived home late last night with really wide eyes and a bright red face. It freaked me out! You were hanging out with him all night, so, like, I figured you had something to do with it. You’re not answering me, so suspicions confirmed, fucker! For real… I’m kind of worried. He just went into his room and flopped on his bed. Didn't even tell me off for skateboarding around the house with ice-cream – and I was spilling it everywhere! He’s acting like a– A fucking idiot! Fix him, Steve, or I swear to god I’ll skate over to your house with Lucas to egg your mansion. Bye.”

**April 21st, 2018**

“Billy just bought me and Lucas pizza. For real. I didn't even have to convince him or anything! You’ve really messed him up, Steve. But in a good way? You weirdo.”

**April 30th, 2018**

“Steve, Billy has another hickey on his neck. I swear, you two are sneaking into clubs to be getting this many hook-ups, or you guys are screwing each other! Ha, just kidding on the thing with you two, but for real. Where are you guys _going_?”

**May 9th, 2018**

“I… I think I get it. You two _are _with each other! Like… I knew Billy was gay, but I didn't know you were into dudes! That’s… Kind of cool. You like both girls _and _boys? C-can I talk to you about that? I think I might… Uh… Like somebody. Someone that’s not Lucas. That’s normal, right? Uh, call me back?”

**June 28th, 2018**

“Thanks for dropping me off at home, Steve. I need to talk to you, but your line was busy, so I’m just leaving a message. Billy and Neil are fighting again. It hasn't gotten physical, yet, but I think its about him being lazy and not getting up all day? He seemed sad. Neil should be able to get that. I think… Maybe Billy has depression. You need to help him. He’s miserable whenever he’s at home. I think you make him happy, Steve. I think you make him really happy.”

**July 17th, 2018**

“Dude. Mike and Ell broke up! Maybe I actually have a chance with her? Holy shit. I’m telling her. I’m going to tell her tonight.”

**July 18th, 2018**

“Never mind. I chickened out when I was at her house. It wouldn't have mattered anyway… She got back with Mike like two hours after they broke up. Seemed pretty happy. Its okay though, Lucas gave me a silver bracelet today and I think I like him again. But fuck, girls are cute. How the fuck do you handle being bisexual? Boys, girls, and everyone in between, they’re all so cute. God, Steve, you’re like the only one I can talk to about my sexuality.”

**September 6th, 2018**

“I was in Billy’s room a few minutes ago. I gave him that chocolate Lucas bought me. He only rolled over and ignored me. And then Neil came in and was like, Maxine, you’ve got to get out, I need to talk to William. And I was like, what, why? And Billy pulled the blankets over his head and mumbled something about me getting out. So I left, and then Neil slammed the door in my face. And now there’s screaming! Mum kept trying to convince me to go out and go shopping with her, but I didn't, so she said I had to stay in my room while she went to go buy Neil more alcohol. But there’s so much yelling, Steve, I’m worried.”

**September 6th, 2018**

“I just heard a bang on my wall, and then there was a shatter! And now somebody’s crying, and I’m willing to bet its not Neil. The fuck, the fuck, the fuck?!”

**September 6th, 2018**

“Billy just ran out of the house! He doesn't have have a coat or shoes on or anything! I just saw his back, but he’s limping! You have to find him! Neil left as well, but he went the opposite way. He’s probably going down to the bar. Mum isn't back yet, and she’ll freak if she finds the house empty, but please… Please, Steve. You have to find him. He loves you, you love him, you have to go and find him!”

**September 6th, 2018**

“There’s blood in Billy’s room! The mirror is smashed, there’s a hole in the wall, and all of Billy’s stuff is on the floor! Steve, you have to find him. There’s too much blood. There’s too much fucking blood. I think… I think I’m going to cry. Shit, I hope I don't cry. Find him, quickly!”

**September 6th, 2018**

“So Billy is probably asleep, and you’re probably with him, but when you get this… Uh… Feed him noodles. He likes noodles. But not the chicken, only the beef flavoured. He hates the chicken flavoured. And tell him some of his tapes are okay, and I’m hiding lots of his stuff in my room before Neil comes back. And… Okay, fuck it, tell him I love him. He’s my big brother. I love him.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that clears up what happened on September 6th a little. Now, I feel like shit, so I'm going to go to sleep. Night, yall.


End file.
